The Dragon's Girl, Hiccup
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: She is like me. We're both alone in this world, both outcasts. I need her just as much as she needs me. And, oddly, I'm not repulsed by the idea. Toothless's P.O.V. of The Girl's Dragon, Toothless.
1. Shot Down

** So, I trust that at least some of you have read my story **_**The Girl's Dragon, Toothless**_**. This is basically that story, but in Toothless's point of view. I think this will be as interesting you to read as it will be for me to write, so here we go!**

Shot Down

It's time for another raid.

Red Death is hungry again, and the other Dragons quickly fly out of the Nest. I follow lazily, bored.

The village we are raiding is the same as always. It is some Viking village with a surplus of fighters. Every night, an uncountable numbers of Dragons are killed. It makes me mad to see my brethren—my friends—killed by people who are afraid. It is all Red Death's fault.

I roar as I strike one of the humans' tall buildings. Red Death won't be happy, but she can't catch me, anyway. I can do whatever I want.

The stupid humans are trying to put out the fire. It makes me laugh a bit.

I don't know why the other Dragons obey Red Death. If we would band together, it would be easy to defeat the stupid thing. The numbers alone would overwhelm her.

I see an untouched building. I don't mean to hit it, since the humans are already working so hard, but my eye catches one of them that looks different. It's a female with a small body and long, scraggly hair. She looks very determined, and is wheeling something strange out to a cliff.

I see no problem with her—in fact, I kind of feel connected to her in a way. It seems we are both outcasts, both one of a kind—in my entire life, I have never met another Night Fury.

I hit the tall tower, and the girl pulls a lever on the machine. What—

A bolas hits me, and I scream as I fall. Not in pain or surprise, though. I am trying to warn the girl that a Nightmare is behind her. I fall through the trees just as she turns around and screams.

I hit the ground, and the force makes me slide down a hill. I knock trees over and kill innocent woodland animals as I am forced down by gravity, and I mourn their losses. I continue crying as the sun pokes its head over the horizon and the other Dragons leave.

They won't miss me—not all of them. Red Death will be glad to be rid of me. It is only a matter of time until one of the Vikings comes to the woods and kills me.

I just hope it's not the girl.

**Yeah, the first couple of chapters will be a little short, but when we really get into the story, Toothless will start to understand more. In the next chapter: The girl comes to free Toothless, and a bond is formed. See you soon!**


	2. The Girl

The Girl

An hour after dawn breaks, I hear footsteps. A feminine voice cries out "Shit! Dad's gonna go ballistic!" Then a sharp intake of breath. The footsteps become more urgent, and the faint scent of blood wafts towards me.

The girl appears, and my heart stops. Oh, no. Why her?

She freezes when she sees me, fear evident in her eyes. She shakes it off quickly and runs to where I am. I jerk away—I don't want _her_ to be the one that kills me. I stare into her blue-green eyes, trying to convey my feelings. She lifts her dagger.

"Dragon, I'm going to kill you, avenge my mother, get Asher, and finally become a Viking!" Her voice is sweet and trembling, and her hands are shaking. She is more scared than I am.

I looked at her one more time before I close my eyes and offer her my neck. Now, if it's her, it'll be okay. She has a reason. She needs to kill me.

She is having an internal battle—I can tell. She finally sighs and drops next to me. "Hey there, bud. I'm sorry about that." I lift my head and set my gaze on her. She's not going to kill me? Now that she's closer, I can see a cut bleeding on her forehead. "I'm gonna let you go, okay? I can't kill you when you're defenseless like this. Could you forgive me?"

I want to say, "I already have," as she cuts the ropes restraining me. Once the rope is gone, I tentatively stand. I want to do something for her, to show my gratitude, so I lick her forehead to help heal her cut before I take back off into the woods.

()()

I find a small canyon a bit deeper in the woods and find it to be suitable. I hop down and curl up, tired from the day's events.

As I drift off to sleep, I think of the girl. She had seemed so…frightened of me. I usually don't care about what people think, but my heart had constricted when I saw her fearful face.

I don't want her to be afraid of me.

()()

The next day, I attempt to fly.

I know it's futile—half of my fin was severed while I was sliding down the hill. But I can't stay here. It's only a matter of time until one of the Vikings catches me.

Despite the nearby threat, I can't help but be…happy. I am, for the first time since I was born, free of Red Death.

And it feels damn good.

Just then, I hear a slight thump on the ground behind me. I whirl around and see the girl from this morning, holding a notebook and gaping.

I look into her eyes, and she looks back.

Her eyes look nice, a blue-green color that reminds me of the sea. I wish I could fly over the ocean at least one more time before I die, most likely at the hands of a Viking.

I run to the edge of the canyon and jerk my head down. _Come down here, Viking Girl. _She jumps down, and I butt my head against her hand, prompting her to run her hand along my sleek black scales. She laughs tentatively, and I like how it sounds. I make the rumbling sound in my throat.

I lie down next to her and allow her to make a drawing of me in her notebook. She looks saddened after a bit, and I pretend to look away so she can leave.

()()

It begins to rain after she leaves. I curl up under a rock and think about the girl. She seems very interesting. I already want her to stay with me—and not as a meal, like most Dragons would. I…miss her. I want her with me.

I can't wait until she comes back.

**Wow. Another short chapter. I feel sooo bad! In the next chapter: Toothless gets his name and he realizes why the girl seems so attached to him. See you soon!**


	3. Anger

Anger

The next day, the girl is crying when she arrives. I smell a fish under the vest she wears, and after some prodding, she hands it over. I open my mouth, and she says, "Huh? I could have sworn you had…" I let my teeth come out and I snatch up the fish, swallowing it. "…teeth."

She continues to cry. Is she hungry? I cough up half of the fish she just fed me. I see her recoil for a second before she lifts the fish to her mouth and rips a piece off. She smiles shakily at me, and I attempt to copy the gesture.

"I'm gonna call you Toothless," she says. "Do you like that?"

Toothless. This is the first time anyone's called me anything but Night Fury. I cock my head to show my confusion.

She picks up a twig and draws something in the dirt. It is a male human, with long-ish hair. "That's Asher. He violated me today, and he didn't even notice!" She looks down to her torso, where a female has what humans call breasts. I assume that is where he "violated" her. "Do you think my chest is okay?"

I know she is asking if her breasts are big enough to be appealing. I give them a glance and nod. They do seem larger than those of the other village women. She smiles at me, says "Thank you, Toothless," and draws another person. It is another male. She says, "This guy stopped the others from making fun of me after what Asher did. He's a…friend, I guess. He's the only guy who doesn't treat me like a reject."

I am itching to try what she is doing. I race to a tree, snap a branch off, and drag it along the ground like I watched her do. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her watching me in fascination. When my drawing is complete, I drop my branch and make a move for her to observe it. She seems amazed, and she moves, accidentally stepping on one of the lines. My eyes narrow against my will, and she quickly backtracks. After a moment, she begins to maneuver the lines that I set up so she would end right beside me.

Hesitantly, she puts her hand out, as if she's expecting me to hurt her. Instead, I push my snout up against her silky palm. She jumps and looks at me, amazed again. I nudge her hand again playfully, smiling.

()()

She leaves after she dries her eyes, promising to be back tomorrow. I curl up and begin to ponder my thoughts. The girl is, from what I've gathered, an outcast in her village. She is like me. We're both alone in this world, both outcasts. I need her just as much as she needs me. And, oddly, I'm not repulsed by the idea.

I felt anger when she showed me the boy she calls "Asher." He made her upset, and I wanted to kill him for it. I've never felt like this before.

I wonder if that's a good or bad thing.

I want to do something for her. Maybe I should give her a name!

**In the next chapter: Toothless gets a new tail from Hiccup and decides what he's going to call her. See you soon!**


	4. Flight

**I'm ALIIIIIVE! I feel super bad for neglecting this story, guys, really! Our first marching competition is tomorrow, though, so I wanted to update before then. Thanks for your patience.**

Flight

The girl, as promised, returns the next day, carrying a basket much to big for her that smells of mouth-watering fish. "Toothless! Are you hungry?" She sets the basket down and kicks it as I nudge her in thanks. _I missed you!_ Then I set in on my breakfast as she continues. "Okay, we've got salmon, cod, some smoked eel-"

_That scent__._ I rear back, suddenly fearful for my life as that vile smell reaches my nose. _Get it away, GET IT AWAY! _Thankfully, she throws it in the lake. "No more eel. Good call-it's nasty."

Satisfied, I return to my delicious meal. I vaguely notice her moving behind me, but filling my stomach is more important at the moment. My tail flaps slightly, and I hear her grunt of annoyance just before I feel a slight weight on my tail.

My body tenses, and when I flap my tail fin, I notice that something seems to be on the other side..._another fin? Did she make it for me?_

I decide to take off, but hear a high-pitched scream. _The girl! She's on my tail!_ I start to fall, making my panic intensify, until I feel a lift. I'm in the air again, something I never thought would happen again.

_And it's all thanks to her._

We crash into the pond, and I worry when her head dunks under the water, but she reemerges a few seconds later, unharmed. She shoots her fist in the air with a victorious roar, quite impressive for one her size. "We did it!" she cries loudly. I cock my head, wondering why she's so happy, until I figure it out. She was _helping_ me fly. "We made it in the air!" I let out a scream of my own, and she laughs, falling back into the water and letting her hair float around her like a halo.

Then a mischievous look crosses her face.

()()

I struggle in my cave to think of a name for the girl. After this afternoon, it's the _least_ I can do for her!

Then, I get it.

Irmazinha.(*)

***Irmazinha means 'little sister' in Gaelic. **

**Sorry it's so short, guys! I haven't had much time to write lately. Anyway, in the next chapter: Toothless and his Irmazinha bond even more over their test flights. See you (hopefully) soon~**


End file.
